


Watering the Plants

by Spnwritingfan09



Series: Watering the Plants [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: In your OTP who is the one that forgets to water the plants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watering the Plants

You open the door, finally home after a long business trip. It is eerily quiet in the house. Too quiet. You make sure your footsteps are just as silent as you walk down the hallway to peer inside the living room. No one is there. Strange, you think, where is he? Your feet drag you to the kitchen, but not before you notice the dying plants in big window foyer of the living room. You roll your eyes. It was expected. You finally make it to the kitchen adamant on finding that damn watering can to give life back to those plants. You find the can and begin to fill it up and then you hear it. _The gravelly voice_.

"Oh, god I've missed you." You feel hands wrap around your waist. You're instantly drowned in a warm, gushing feeling; forgetting entirely that you're mad at him for not watering the plants. You turn around to face him, smiling. He smiles back.

"Hello, Dean." You say; the smile on his face widens, his green eyes brighten. "I've missed you too."


End file.
